Electric vehicles include one or more batteries to power the vehicle. The battery is relatively large and heavy, and the battery is subject to damage during an impact of the vehicle, i.e., during a vehicle-to-vehicle collision. Each of these factors create support and packaging constraints on the placement of the battery in the vehicle.
Specifically, the weight of the battery typically requires that the battery be mounted in a fashion that is supported by a frame of the vehicle. In addition, the relative size of the battery and the susceptibility of the battery to damage during vehicle impacts limits the placement of the battery to locations that are not only of a suitable size to house the battery, but that are also of suitable location that limits exposure of the battery during vehicle impacts. As such, there remains an opportunity to design a support system for supporting the battery in an electric vehicle to address these packaging constraints.